Conventionally, there have been proposed various types of hair cosmetic compositions where oil components such as a silicone oil (polyorganosiloxane), an ester oil and a hydrocarbon oil, cationic surfactants, or the like are blended to provide hair with feeling of smoothness (feeling of sliding smoothness), softness, moisture touch and the like. Particularly, the silicone oil can give an excellent gloss because of easiness of spreading uniformly to hairs due to low surface tension. Further, a silicone oil having widely varied viscosities can be used to give various feelings of touch. Therefore, hair cosmetics where silicone oil is used are widely disclosed in patent documents and the like.
JP-A 8-217643 discloses a formulation where an amino-modified silicone oil is blended. However, though the formulation is excellent in feeling of sliding smoothness, such a feeling is relatively heavy and does not satisfy the needs of recent consumers who require a light feeling of sliding smoothness.
Various silicone waxes are proposed for the purpose of providing both hair set processing property and light sliding smoothness (for example, JP-A 3-264510), but have not been used practically because the aimed effect is not enough due to its low adsorption to the hair and difficulty in remaining on the hair.
Moreover, the particular modified silicones having a combination of an amino group and an alkyl group are proposed (JP-A 2005-132764). However, though the effects of giving a sliding smoothness and moisture touch to hair are high, it cannot be said that they comply with recent consumers' needs as in the case of JP-A 8-217643.